


Adapt or Perish

by QuimbyCub



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuimbyCub/pseuds/QuimbyCub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena is the new girl at Univile High, her intentions don't always match up with the things she does (or the things that happen to her). One of those things is Myka Bering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost

Seventeen-year old Helena Wells sped up as she rounded the corner of the track. Her gym shirt was starting to cling to her abdomen from perspiration and her normally pale face was getting flushed. The September sun was far warmer in South Dakota than she was used to in her native Bromley. She had moved to Univile over the summer and had stayed inside most of the time, busy, until the school year started, but when autumn came around, bringing its unseasonable heat with it, she found herself a junior at the tiny high school and adjusting to the American school system. She had previously gone to a gifted and talented school that offered classes like yoga, martial arts, and dance as physical education, but Univile High School had a ‘one-size fits all’ gym program that included the most ridiculous activities. Including running.

Running laps had to be the most useless activity known to man; and it was considered part of the core curriculum. On the bright side, the teacher had specified that after completing ten laps the students were done. For the average teenager, this would take most of the forty-five minute class period. Helena was anything but average. So, eager to get through with class before everyone else, she pushed herself. She had lapped most of the class, several times, even the kids on the so-called track team. She only had two laps left. Her lungs were starting to burn, her calve muscles ached, and the sweat was dripping into her eyes, but she pushed herself a little harder all the same. Helena didn’t have anything to prove, in fact, if she felt like it, she could have dawdled in the back of the pack with the girls who refused to move at any pace classified as more than a brisk walk.

The clique of teenage girls that deemed themselves ‘too cool’ to run spent the entire class period gossiping. In a former life, Helena would have joined their cheerful chatter. But she had no desire to make friends. She had one goal at this school; to graduate. If her cousin (second cousin, technically), Emily, hadn’t insisted Helena attend public school (mostly just to get her out of the house) she would have been just as happy to get her GED via independent study. But instead she was attending classes, most of them pointless. And she was only in her junior year; she had at least two more years of this bull before she could graduate and go to college.

Her speed stayed even as she caught up to the one girl faster than her, a shorter girl with mocha skin and wildly curly dark hair. _What was her name?_ Helena thought idly, staying a few paces behind the other girl. _L something. Leah? Leia? No._ She shook her head. _Doesn’t matter. Just run._

They rounded the last corner and Helena felt herself relax a little. _Almost done. Almost home. Almost free._ She chanted with each step. _Almost._

“Watch out!” The L-something said, just as a hard rubber ball hit Helena in the stomach.

Helena fell ungracefully into the fence surrounding the field with an unladylike mutter of “Bollocks.” She allowed herself to hit the ground rather than try to catch her balance.

“Are you okay?” L-something asked, hovering slightly over the wounded girl.

“Sorry!” Someone else ran up from the field, holding a hockey stick. “Shit. Sorry, I think I hit it harder than I thought I did.” This girl, too, hovered over Helena. “ _Are_ you okay?”

“I’m—ow.” Helena crossed her arms over her abdomen. She felt ill. “Fine.” She started to get up, taking the hand offered to her by the girl with the hockey stick. “Thanks.” She said, not looking at the girl.

Now the coach was joining the crowd. “Everything alright here?” He barked.

“She got hit, Coach Martin.” Hockey Girl explained. “Stray ball.” _That I hit._ She neglected to explain.

“You girls gotta stop popping it up!” He scolded. “You know what, Myka, you can take…What’s your name?”

“Helena Wells.” Her voice was strained as she answered. _Myka? Ah, must be Hockey Girl’s name._

“Yes.” He nodded. “Myka, you take Ms. Wells to the nurse. Period’s almost done anyway. Leena,” He addressed the girl who had been running ahead of Helena. “You can go with them if they need help.” He promptly turned and went back to supervise the class.

“Sure thing. Totally my fault.” Hockey Girl answered. ( _No, Myka, answered._ Helena corrected herself.) “I’m really sorry.” Myka repeated. Helena finally looked up to meet her eye for the first time. The girl was taller than she, with curly brown hair pulled into a ponytail. “I should have been—“

“It’s fine, honestly.” Helena interrupted. “I can take myself.” She started towards the locker room.

Myka nodded to Leena to finish class and chased after the injured girl herself.

“Wells!” Myka called, causing the girl to turn. “Wait up!” Then more softly she added, “You could have a concussion, you shouldn’t be unsupervised. Besides, do you know where the nurse is?”

Helena shook her head. “Lead the way.”


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions.

"We should get our things from the locker room before we head to the nurse." Myka suggested. "Dr. Vanessa stays late and the lockers get locked up right at 2:50."

Helena nodded, following the curly-haired girl back to the change room.

"Do you wanna change or..?" Myka asked, she brought her gym clothes home today anyway (every Friday as mandated, the sad thing is, if it wasn't a rule most of the boys in her class would never wash their clothes).

"Uhm," Helena had planned to change alone, so this wasn't ideal. "Let's just get to the nurse." She held her stomach for effect. "It really smarts."

"Okay." Myka nodded, pulling her bag from a locker and kicking the door shut. Helena did the same.

The walk to the health office was mostly silent. Helena was thankful that Myka had insisted on walking with her, she had no idea where it was.

"So, you are new here, right?" Myka asked. "I mean, I know most everyone around here and it's not a big school, or town, really..." She rambled slightly.

"I moved here in April." Helena offered. "But this is my first semester here."

"Why did your family move to Univile?" Myka asked.

 _Is she interested or nosy?_ "Oh, it was just me who moved here." Helena nodded, not fully comfortable with personal questions. "My parents kicked me out so my cousin offered to take me in until I'm done with school." Why did she just volunteer that?

"Oh," Myka tilted her head. "Why..? Never mind, that's kinda personal, isn't it?"

Helena studied the tile pattern in the hall during Myka's talking, but made no attempt to interrupt or stop the other girl's invasive questions.

"Who’s your cousin?" Myka tried to recover from the overly-personal awkwardness. "Does she go to our school?"

Helena laughed. "No, she's my second cousin, from my mother's side. Emily." Why was she sharing so much with this girl (who practically assaulted her with a field hockey ball)? "Emily Lake. She was a teacher here."

"Ms Lake? Oh!" Myka smiled fondly. "I had her for English freshman year.  She's nice." Myka pointed towards the nurse's office. "Here we are." She held the door for Helena. "She's taking a year off. Right? She had a kid or something."

Helena nodded. "Thanks. Yeah, 'or something.'"

The nurse greeted them brightly. "Myka! What brings you two here?"

"Hi Dr. Vanessa," Myka started. "There was an accident on the track. Helena got hit in the abdomen."

"Did you pop the ball, again?" The older woman guessed.

Myka nodded. “I know, stick stays below the shoulder.” She sighed.

"Alright, well, lay down I'll take a look." She pointed to cot.  “Did she pass out or throw up, anything like that?" She addressed the question to Myka.

"No." Both girls answered at once. Myka continued: "She was a little off-balance."

"I'm alright, honestly." Helena answered. “A little queasy but I’ll be fine.”

The older woman pressed her fingers over Helena’s abdomen. “That hurt?”

“It’s a little sore.” Helena winced. “Really, I’ll be okay.”

“Do you mind if I check?” Dr. Calder asked. Helena shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “Just lift you shirt a little so I can see if you’re starting to bruise.”

Helena did as she was told.

Myka had been standing quietly behind the doctor, not really staring, but watching what she was doing all the same. Myka caught a glimpse of a scar below Helena's navel. _Wonder what happened to her?_ Myka thought. _Not my business._ The curly haired girl averted her eyes and started studying a food pyramid chart.

"Hm," Dr Calder hummed. "I think you'll live..." She joked. She pulled Helena's shirt back in place. "You know the drill; two Motrin, call me in the morning if it’s still a problem."

Helena cracked a small smile. “I can get help at home, thanks.”

"She's Ms Lake's second cousin." Myka offered.

"Well, then," the doctor shook Helena's hand. "Welcome, I had heard she had someone move in..." She allowed her voice trail. Then asked. "How are you getting home, Helena?"

"I bike." She answered, suddenly realizing how unpleasant the ride home would be.

"I'd rather you not be alone, at least for a bit. Can I call Emily to pick you up?"

"I can give you a ride." Myka piped up to Helena. "It’s my fault you’re hurt, anyway. And your bike should fit in my car."

"Uhm, thanks?" Helena accepted, figuring that it would be easier than making her cousin drive out to get her. It was only a few miles, but preparations always took a while. "I'd owe you." Helena nodded.

"Hardly." Myka smiled.

Helena was fairly good at judging people by first immpressions. Sometimes too quickly. But for some reason she had a good feeling about Myka. "So, were good?" She asked the doc.

"Yup, send my regards." The woman nodded cheerfully and mouthed a 'thank you' to Myka.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ll get more up later, sorry for the ridiculously short chapters. Please review.


	3. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thanks to ohthesefeelingz (from tumblr) for proofing. This is an actual normal sized chapter! Hope to get more done (as always). Let me know what you think.

"You drive a mini-van?" Helena asked in disbelief.

Myka was already loading the other girl's bike into the back of her vehicle. "What's wrong with mini-vans?" Myka joked.

"Nothing, I suppose," Helena dropped her bag on floor in front of the passenger seat. "I just pictured you in a little sporty thing. I mean, _I_ don’t even have a mini-van."

"Why would you?" Myka asked, but continued before the girl beside her answered. "It's paid for, it runs, and it's mine, okay?" Myka defended, turning the engine over. “And no one wants to steal a G.D. mom-mobile.”

Helena laughed. "Yeah." She nodded. "It’s nice to have something that's just yours, sometimes."

"Yeah." Myka agreed. “Shoot, I should text my mom and let her know I’ll be late.” She flipped open her phone and wrote a quick message. “Okay.”

“You’re sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, I told her I was driving you to Ms Lake’s; she’ll be cool about it.” Myka set her phone in her cup holder. "Uhm, what street do you live on? I forgot to ask."

"Oh, Dover and Norfolk. It's about a mile from downtown." She gestured a bit. "There's a faster route that I take, but you have to drive through fields and whatnot."

"I think I know where that is. Besides if we cut through downtown," she smiled. "We can drive by my place."

"I was under the impression that that was a commercial area." Helena mused.

"It is. My family owns a bookshop, we live above it. And I work there." Myka watched for Helena's reaction: she'd found that most people react by saying how boring it must be to live/work with books. Helena, however, did not.

Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. "Really? You live in a bookstore? That's brilliant!" She smiled brightly. "You must enjoy it, don’t you?"

Myka nodded. "I do." She pointed to the storefront. "There. Bering and Sons Bookstore."

"Hm," Helena glanced back to Myka. "Do you have many brothers?"

"No, just me and my sister." She smiled melancholically. "My dad thought it sounded better." She sighed briefly before pulling herself back to the conversation. "You should come by sometime. You seem to like reading?"

"I do!" Helena smiled. "I don't have a ton of free time though...I’m trying to focus on classes...and stuff." She coughed uncomfortably.

The phone buzzed. “Do you mind reading that for me?”

“No problem.” Helena opened the phone. “It says ‘Sounds fine. Say hi. Home by four. Love, Mom’. That’s good?” She asked. Myka nodded. The Brit continued, “So, you never even told me; what grade are you in, Myka Bering?”

“I’m a junior, technically.” She explained. “I took a few extra classes, so I only need ten more class credits to graduate, but I’m only 16.” She glanced to her passenger. “If we get pulled over; you’re my cousin.”

“Why?” Helena asked.

Myka sighed. “I still have my provisional license. It just means I can’t drive anyone under 18 around without my parent’s permission.”

Helena nodded. “I still need to get my American driver’s license; I’ve been biking or getting rides from Emily everywhere. It’s not bad, it’s just difficult to go anywhere or pick anything up, like groceries or whatever, and I can’t take C—any passengers with me.”

Myka nodded. “If you need a ride to school or whatever…I’m usually free. I mean, if I’m not in class or working.”

Helena smiled. “That’s very sweet, but you’ve barely met me. I doubt your parents want you chauffeuring a complete stranger around.”

“Well, I mean, I’ve known Ms Lake for years. She even gave me a ride home once when my van got fritzy.” Myka smiled at the memory. “I can only assume you are very kind and responsible as well. And I’m kinda in your debt because of the whole ‘assault with hockey equipment’ thing.”

Helena snorted. “It really wasn’t a big deal, I just have a sensitive stomach and—I would have been fine to bike home.”

The younger teen shrugged. “You got me out of stocking shelves for a few hours. And besides, what are friends for?”

Helena smiled at the comment and pointed to a red house with a white fence. “You can drop me at the curb.”

Myka pulled her van up to the house, impressing herself by not needing to ‘back and pull’ to get even with the curb. Helena reached for the handle. “Do you…uhm, can I come in? …To help with your bike and maybe say ‘hi’?”

Helena chewed her lip. “I…” She thought that Myka seemed honorable enough, and she was the first ’friend’ type person she’d met in Univile. And Helena needed a friend. “It’s just…Can I trust you?”

Myka nodded. “Of course.” She softened at Helena’s nervousness. “I mean it. I’m very trustworthy. I was a girl scout.” She flashed a smile.

The older girl nodded and pushed open the car door. “Righty-ho, then.”

Myka helped Helena get her bike and bag from the back of the van. “Where do you keep your bike?” she asked.

Helena held open the front gate. “Just on the porch, It doesn’t really need to be chained.”

The Lake house was really quite nice. The windows had those fake shutters next to them and it had a covered porch. Myka leaned the bicycle against the railing taking notice of the baby stroller tucked against the porch swing. Helena took a deep breath as she opened the front door.

“Emily?” She called. She heard the radio playing in the kitchen and followed the sound.

Myka trailed awkwardly behind her; it was weird, being in a teacher’s house. She had to try to take in everything at once. Lots of books. Everywhere, not just in one room. There were small bookcases in every spare corner. She stopped to look at one, turning her head to read the binding. They were organized alphabetically! Like a library. She could stay here forever.

“HG? Good, you’re home.” Emily greeted the girl. “She went down for a nap about an hour and a half ago, should be ready for a snack if you—“

“And I have a friend with me.” She murmured, gesturing to Myka.

“Myka!” Emily smiled, “It’s so nice to see you.” She got up to hug her former student, tossing a brief questioning glance to Helena. “So, do you and HG have some classes together?”

“HG?” Myka asked. “Uhm, no…I hit her with a ball in gym—By accident, of course!”

“Are you okay?” She asked, turning back to Helena.

“Yeah, just hit me in the gut, knocked the wind out of me.” She answered, shifting her weight from foot to foot anxiously.

“Hm, Myka?”

“Yeah?” Myka watched the exchange.

Emily pointed to the fridge. “There’s some lemonade in the fridge, could you get it out for us? I just want to talk to HG for a sec, get some Advil for her.”

Myka nodded and went to get the drinks, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation happening in the next room.

“Helena?” Emily looked the girl in the eye. “Do you want to do this?”

HG nodded. “I’m trying to make friends, like you said to.”

“I know, but…Myka _is_ a very nice girl, you made a good decision in bringing _her_.” She nodded and glanced back to the kitchen. “I think she’ll be a good friend. She doesn’t gossip like a lot of teenage girls.” The comment was pointed. “I trust your judgment.”

Helena rolled her eyes and reentered the room to speak to Myka. “Oh, glasses! Here.” She stretched to get out three cups from a top shelf, smiling at Myka. It wasn’t a full smile, but rather one weighed down by apprehension. “Emily really does make great lemonade.”

Myka poured the glasses and handed one to Helena.

“Do you want to stay for a little while?” She asked hesitantly. “Maybe we could do some homework, since you aren’t expected home for a while.”

“Sure. If it’s okay.” Myka replied.

Emily waved her hand at them from behind her computer. “It’s fine.” Then she looked up. “But feed Christy first.”

_Christy?_ Myka thought. _Ah, must be the baby who belongs to the stroller._

“Deal.” Helena nodded. “I’ll just take a second to get the bottle ready.” She added to Myka.

Helena turned on the tap and left it running while she retrieved a baby bottle of white liquid from a drawer in the fridge. She returned to the sink and tested the water with her hand; she adjusted the tap a little and let the water run over the container for a minute. Myka leaned against the counter and watched. Helena seemed well practiced at prepping the meal. After a moment, the older girl pulled the bottle from under the stream and shook it, letting a few drops hit her wrist before nodding and turning off the tap. “Shall we?” She asked.

Myka nodded and followed her new friend down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review, and let me know what you think  Oh, and how’s my Emily?


	4. Trust

Helena opened the door to reveal a room at the end of the hall. It was a small bedroom that had been made into a nursery. The walls were a pale yellow. The picture window on the opposite wall from the door was accented by white drapes, and the fabric crib in the middle of the room was baby blue. Myka stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting to be invited in as Helena walked over the crib and leaned down.

“Hey, Chrissie.” She whispered, trying not the startle the infant. “Is someone hungry?” Her voice lightened more than Myka would have thought possible. She carefully lifted the baby out of the crib and tucked her into the crook of her arm. “Myka?” She asked, still a little under-confident. “This is Christina.”

Myka had never considered herself a ‘kid person’. Pete, her best friend, had a baby sister who Myka had helped sit for once or twice, but she wouldn’t say she enjoyed it. Still, faced with the choice between a new friend and a tiny, drooling, infant, well… “Hey,” Myka smiled and took a cautious step forward. “…Hi.”

Helena smirked furtively as she propped Christina into the proper position for feeding and inserted the bottle’s nipple into her mouth with practiced ease. “There you go, sweetie.” She cooed softly. Then, returning her attention to the girl standing before her, she asked “You okay?”

“Hm?” Myka nodded unconsciously, “Yeah…yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” She offered a smile.

“It’s just…” Helena took a seat in the upholstered rocking chair beside the crib.

“So…how old is Christina?” Myka asked, trying to quell the unexplained nervousness in her stomach.

“This little bug,” Helena beamed, shuffling the infant in her arms. “Is three and a half months old.”

“Wow.” Myka moved a few steps forward and connected with the infant’s shinning, dark eyes. “Wow.” She whispered.

The older teen smirked. “Do you want to hold her?”

Myka’s eyes widened in response, but she nodded.

“Here, sit down, and I’ll put her in your lap. Alright?”

The girls shifted positions and Myka found herself securely, if uneasily, embracing the child. Christina was unaffected by the transfer. “I didn’t even know Ms Lake was pregnant.” She allowed herself to stroke one lock of black, curly hair with her pinky. Babies were okay, she guessed, or at the very least cute.

 “She wasn’t.” Helena murmured, purposely avoiding eye contact with Myka. “Chrissie isn’t Emily’s.” She flicked her eyes to the other teen’s face hopefully.

In that moment, Myka recognized something in the girl’s expression: Shining, dark eyes. “She’s yours?!” Myka exclaimed, a little too loudly.

Helena raised a brow. “Shh.” She tried, lifting a finger to her lips. “Yes. I gave birth to her the sixteenth of May at one-forty-seven in the morning.” She watched her (hopefully) new friend’s face for any micro-expressions that could help her decide her next move. She was expecting disgust, pity; instead—

“She’s beautiful. Has your eyes.” Myka started rocking herself and the baby subtlety. “I mean it.”

“Thanks.” Helena replied automatically. “She’s the most important thing in my life.”

“Is this, is _she_ why your parents, why you moved to Univile?” The American stuttered out fracturedly.

Helena gave a stiff, short nod. “Emily got wind and bought me plane ticket. I got out here just a few weeks before Chrissie was born.”

“You mean, your parents…didn’t they want to help?” Myka asked in disbelief.

“Oh, they did.” She huffed a little. “The day after I told my mother she drove me to a private clinic to ‘have it taken care of,’ you know, before any of her friends found out.”

The taller girl was disbelieving. “You mean, an abortion?”

A solemn nod.

“What did you do?”

“I, I’m not proud of this, but I considered it.” She reached down to take Chrissie from Myka’s arms. The child had long finished eating and was now just gumming the nipple. “I was scared, and confused, and I really considered it.” She lay a bib on her shoulder and patted the baby’s back. “I went in and I just…I couldn’t. I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I had.” There was a change of tone there, from the obvious and stubborn repugnance with her mother to talking about her daughter. “So I left, and lied to my mom for as long as I could. She was livid when she realized, especially since it was too late to go back. So,” Chrissie burped. “Aw, shh, you’re okay… So, she gave me a trash bag and fifty quid. Told me to leave and never come back.”

“That’s harsh.” Myka said quietly.

Helena nodded. “Emily’s been great though, especially now that I’m in school. She’s been really nice about shuttling us around and…” She hesitated. “She’s just been really supportive. I’m so thankful.”

“I’m glad.” Emily injected from the doorway, causing the girls to start. “Everything alright in here?”

Myka nodded and stood, smoothing her clothes the way one does when they have nothing to do with their hands.

Helena added “Yes, I think she got bigger since this morning.”

Emily smiled and tilted her head towards her cousin. “And the stomach?”

“Oh, I forgot!” Myka exclaimed. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine.” Helena insisted. She jostled her daughter in her arms and the little girl burped again. “ _We_ are fine.”

“Good.” Emily nodded. “Myka it’s almost four, do you think you should get going?”

Myka pulled her phone out of her pocket hurriedly and tapped a message. “Just told my mom that I’m on my way. Thanks for the notice, Ms Lake.”

“Please, it’s ‘Emily’ around here. So, HG,” She reached for the baby in Helena’s arms. “Why don’t you walk Myka to her car and I’ll—” She lifted the baby in the air and sniffed the infant’s diapered bottom. She cringed. “I’ll take care of this one’s little deposit.”

“Thanks, Emily.” Helena smiled and gestured for the other teen to proceed.

In the driveway, with Myka leaning against the passenger side of her car, the girls were finishing up their conversation. Myka was dawdling about getting into the car; she was really enjoying her new friend, regardless of her…complicated past. “So, since we both have Mr Nielson for world history, we should get together and study.” She finished.

“I’d like that very much.” Helena agreed. “Thank you, Myka.” She said, giving the taller girl a gentle hug.

“For what?” Myka smiled, tucking her curly hair behind her ear.

“For not freaking out, or being weird about, you know.” Helena looked down. “I was sure people would react poorly.”

“I’m not people.” Myka assured her. “My friends, I’m sure would be cool too. You can eat lunch with us on Monday.” She added at the end: “If you want.”

“I-I-Thank you.” Helena agreed. “I guess you’d best be off, then.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’d better.” Myka nodded a bit reluctantly as she got into her van and turned the engine over. Helena retreated to the fence a bit, but didn’t head up the walk just yet. Myka rolled down her passenger window. “I saw a lot of books. In the nursery. Do you read to your—to her?”

“Every night.” Helena nodded proudly.

“Any particular kind of book? Picture or..?” Myka prompted.

Helena tilted her head, thinking. “No, not yet, she mostly listens, right now. When she’s a bit older I’ll switch to board books, I suppose. But we’ve been reading chapter books lately.”

Myka smiled widely. “Okay.”

“Why?” Helena asked. But Myka just pressed a finger to her lips and pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the short chapters.


End file.
